My Lovi
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: Lovino asks Antonio on why he always insists on calling him 'Lovi.' Especially when Antonio calls him 'his Lovi.' That's 'bout it… The story is better than this summary.


Antonio sighed, staring up at his ceiling with a bored expression. Today, apparently no one was free to even spend an ounce of their time with him.

Gilbert was busy with Elizaveta, probably avoiding ways to tick her off and make sure she doesn't kill him and try to ask her out at the same time. Francis was 'busy' with Arthur; most likely very busy by this point. And it was more or less hopeless to think Lovino would stop by, he rarely came over without warning.

"I guess I have the day to myself..." He mumbled, stretching out on his couch. The Spaniard yawned softly, figuring this would be a good time for a siesta. It's always a good time for a siesta. His brown eyes were about to close until he heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" He shouted, scrambling off the couch to go open the door. "Hola~ Please, come in," Antonio said excitedly as he saw who it was, opening the door wide enough for the brunette to enter.

"Took you long enough bastardo! Jeez... Why are you so slow all of the time anyway?" Lovino walked inside and looked around a little. "And why does it never stop amazing me that you are good enough to clean your home?" He questioned with a scoff, hearing the door close behind him.

Antonio smiled brightly and went to hug the shorter male. "Lovi~" he cheered, ignoring the rhetorical questions. "Why are you here all of a sudden? Usually you don't visit me unless you want tomatoes~" He smiled brighter, squeezing him tightly. Lovino pushed Antonio away and let out an annoyed groan.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" Lovino shoved him off with a scowl. "Stop that! You know that I hate hugs! Why? Why must you always do this!?" The Spaniard frowned slightly as he was pushed away.

"I'm just showing you, my little tomato, my love~" His smile came back even though he knew Lovino was angry again. He let out a little chuckle and gently pinched the other's cheek, having a bit of fun messing with him. "Such a cute little tomato~" He mumbled under his breath.

Lovino knocked his hand away, glaring darkly at the cheery male. "Stop! And don't say that! It's not like you're in love with me. Stop acting this way... It's weird..." the shorter looked away, frowning slightly.

"Weird? Weird how?" Antonio moved his hand to Lovino's chin, slowly maneuvering it so the shorter was looking back at him. "Why are you looking away?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. The Italian forced the other's hand away, looking at the ground.

"It's nothing! It doesn't matter anyway. Why do you even care...?" The younger questioned with a scoff with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't expect an answer from Antonio. Like everyone else, Lovino figured that the Spaniard didn't give two shits about him.

"I care because you're my Lovi~" Toni stated simply, taking a step closer to the other. "And whatever you have to say does matter," He added in a serious tone.

"If anyone says different..." Antonio trailed off at the end, leaving the rest to the younger's imagination.

Lovino blinked several times, a bit taken aback that Antonio got so serious. He backed away, not noticing the wall close behind him, not yet touching it. "Y-your Lovi? Oi! Don't call me Lovi!" The shorter pouted, trying not to flush at the Spanish man's words.

"Si, my Lovi," He said happily, taking another step closer. "You will always be my Lovi," the taller leaned down so he was at Lovino's height, locking eyes with him instantly.  
Lovino backed against the wall, grinding his teeth roughly.

"N-no... Yes... No... Yes... It's not possible... Maybe... I can't be yours... C-can I...?" He shook his head, avoiding to look at the taller. His face was completely red at this point, maybe if he didn't look at Antonio this conversation would end.

Antonio placed his hands on either side of Lovino's head, gently pressing their foreheads together. "You can be, if you want." He mumbled, smiling softly at how conflicted the Italian seemed.

"I-if... if I...want...?" Lovino looked up confused. "What...do I... Want...?"

"Be my Lovi. Mi amor." Antonio murmured, moving his head back just enough to look to the side. He let out a sigh, mentally preparing himself for some sort of outburst or headbutt or something like that.

Lovino gently turned Antonio to look at him, leaning close and kissing him softly before pulling away. "S-si... Your Lovi... Only yours, tomato bastard..."

Antonio was a bit surprised, but engulfed Lovino in a gentle embrace. "My Lovi..." He said, pressing a passionate kiss to the Italian's lips.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N:  
Hola guys~ Uhh... Well, the most that I have to say is that the person who did Lovino is Hetalia4444 from DeviantArt since this is based off an rp and that she/he (you never really know) doesn't have a ff account.

It would've been longer, but I had to leave. And I left at a pretty good point! Had a decent ending, I guess... Although, it's a bit shorter than I would like.

Please give me some feedback! Reviews are lovely~

-SuFinFTW126


End file.
